Where the heart is
by AderinM
Summary: "Nos saludamos como dos viejos amigos, a pesar de que nunca lo fuimos" / Algunos años atrás pudo haberla encontrado, pero el azar no lo quiso. A los 42 años, volvió a revivir el pasado. Al final, no fue solo un negocio.


**Hola... La idea se me ocurrió de pronto, ya tengo el final en mente. **

**Será corto, no esperen capítulos largos, pero sí concisos.**

**Advierto que es un AU al cien por ciento, con algo de OOC, sobre todo de Bella; Edward no tanto. Ninguno de los personajes relacionados con la historia me pertenece; salvo Daniel, él es mio!**

**Estén atentos, hay "saltos" en el tiempo, los marcaré como es debido para que no haya confusión... **

**Sin más que decir, comencemos!**

**=========:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::=========**

_**"Where the heart is"**_

**Algunos años después**

_**Edward POV**_

Estaba ahí por negocios. Daniel, el hermano de una antigua compañera del colegio me había reconocido en una convención en España, conversamos un par de horas antes de acordar comunicarnos en caso de que se abrieran vacantes para invertir en uno de los negocios en los que ahora él estaba involucrado. No, el inversionista no era precisamente yo, sino la empresa para la que trabajaba.

Y ahí estaba ahora, en la capital de Francia. En medio de gente hablando un idioma que yo apenas dominaba; pero si las cosas salían como se suponía debían ser, en menos de un mes tendría el puesto por el que había peleado por más de cinco años, y claro, el doble de lo que ganaba hasta entonces. Lo que me preocupaba en ese momento era no encontrar a Daniel, por quien estaba ahí. Solo tenía el nombre del hotel de la reservación, el pase de entrada al centro de convenciones y mi maleta. El vuelo había llegado media hora antes de lo esperado, por lo que tomar algo en una de las cafeterías del aeropuerto haría que el tiempo pasara más rápido, no es que fuese aficionado a esa bebida, pero resultaría mucho más fácil pedir un "Cappuccino" que cualquier otra cosa con nombre impronunciable.

Daniel llegó una hora después, para entonces me encontraba bastante entretenido viendo un partido de futbol, siempre fue mi adoración; suerte que le había mandado un mensaje para informarle dónde estaba, de no ser así su búsqueda hubiese sido interminable, aunque yo habría terminado de ver el Mancheste-Milan. Nos saludamos como dos viejos amigos, a pesar de que nunca lo fuimos; desde hace algún tiempo ver gente que conocí antes de los veinte me causa cierta sensación de nostalgia, han dicho que debe ser la edad; no lo sé, cuarenta y dos años son la mitad de la vida y francamente no me considero viejo.

Luego de llegar al hotel, a cinco minutos, supuse que la intención de Daniel al ir por mí al aeropuerto no era otra que ponerme al tanto de lo que me esperaba mañana, gran ventaja pues ahora sabía a quién dirigirme y no estaría dando vueltas adivinando quién era "el hombre importante de la noche". Así como nos saludamos fue la despedida, de verdad que este hombre me trataba de manera excepcional, cosa extraña siendo que la última vez que nos vimos antes de España, fue hace más de diez años también por casualidad. En fin, después tendría tiempo de sobra para divagar en eso, ahora debía enfocarme en estrategia, publicidad y marketing. Mañana sería un largo día.

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=**

_**Ahora**_

Daniel era el menor de la familia Swan, no por mucho, Bella solo le llevaba 2 años así que la diferencia era imperceptible. A los veintidós, usar traje en eventos formales era común. Esta ocasión lo ameritaba ya que Bella se graduaba en la universidad y él como "buen hermano", debía estar en la fiesta.

Al bajar al salón sus padres ya estaban ahí: Charlie y Renée impecables como siempre; solo faltaba su hermana, nada raro.

- Por fin estoy lista! – la voz cantarina de Bella bajando las escaleras activó el movimiento colectivo para salir. Charlie sabía que iban retrasados y eso lo ponía de mal humor, mejor no meterse con él en ese momento.

- ¿Además de nosotros quién más se supone que irá? – preguntó Daniel para romper el tenso silencio en el auto – Por cierto que no estaría mal que te arreglaras de vez en cuando, te ves muy bien si lo haces – agregó divertido, recibiendo segundos después un pellizco de Bella.

- Obviamente Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y Jacob…

- Claro! El duo de oro no puede faltar! – rio desde adelante Renée

- Cuál duo? – preguntó Charlie menos serio que antes

- Emmett y Edward jaja, no va uno si no va el otro…

- Hey… son mis amigos! – repuso Bella entre risas

- Claro…. Amigos…. Sobre todo Edward verdad? – dijo Daniel por lo bajo.

- Lo es, y ya. – Afirmó de inmediato Bella sin evitar sonrojarse.

Y lo era, y en el fondo dolía.

**:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=::==:=::==**

_**Algunos años después, de nuevo en París**_

Era un antiguo departamento en la capital. No muy caro, no es que le importara demasiado pues en realidad solo dormía y se bañaba ahí, sería dinero tirado a la basura. Cuando joven, Daniel era poco supersticioso, o mejor dicho, nada. Poco soportaba a la gente cuando hablaba de "destino", "suerte" o cosas alusivas a la casualidad o al azar, no iban con él, creía fielmente que cada quien creaba su camino, que las decisiones que se toman nos llevan por sendas únicas que nada tiene que ver con la suerte. Creía.

Con el tiempo esas ideas, esas negaciones se van atenuando; cuando los años te enseñan que a veces solo hay que seguir la corriente, esperar lo inesperado y sorprenderse. Encontrar a Edward Cullen hace un mes en Madrid dio lugar a tomar el bote y soltar los remos. Las piezas estaban donde debían, era tiempo de ir a la deriva.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Que tal? Ojalá les interese. Háganlo saber dejando Reviews! **

**Saludos! Un beso**


End file.
